Cupid Takes On Swort Art Online
by Casby67
Summary: Set in the world of SAO with original characters. Enjoy! ;)


Chapter 1

Clee and Geddie were adventuring together in Sword Art Online trying to level up their avatars. They were both currently on level 44 after 6 months of playing SAO. Just last week they had heard the announcement declaring that no one could log out from the game and could only leave once the game was cleared. They were both shaken by the news that death within the game would mean death in real life. As they were walking they came across two male avatars parkouring between buildings.

'Wow, that looks dumb,' remarked Clee shaking her head.

'Actually, it looks kinda fun, can we try?!' replied Geddie

Clee stared at Geddie like she had just said 'that is so fetch!'

'Come on, I'm just joking' Geddie pushed into Clee light heartedly.

Just then they heard a scream and a flash of red appeared from the corner of Clee's eyes. Before either of the girls could move a burst of steam and glitter appeared out of nowhere and out hopped a baby elephant with bright pink nail polish on it's toes. It skipped over to the injured avatar and started to file it's prety pink tonails over the body.

Clee and Geddie curiously watched as the avatar's health level rapidly increased. The friend of the avatar wearing... performed a flip in the air before landing neatly down beside the body and baby elephant laughing his head off.

'What the hell are you?' the boy asked the elephant supressing his laughter.

'They call me Twinkle Toes,' said the elephant before releasing a loud fart directed toward the boy.

The two girls were overcome by their curiosity so they walked over to the boys and elephant.

'How did you heal him?' Geddie asked.

Just as the elephant opened his mouth to reply Geddie gasped, 'Oh my gosh, get it! Heel? Heal? Like on your foot? With the toenails? Heel?'

The boy who was wiping away tears of laughter while pinching his nose paused to stare at Geddie. She self-consciously patted down her knee length white with a pink hem dress. Suddenly he straightened up and held out his hand for Geddie to shake.

'Hi, I'm Skywalker,' the boy said.

'As in Luke Skywalker?' Geddie questioned, shaking his hand.

'The very same.' he replied, 'and here's my friend Glados. He still hasn't got the hang of parkouring, unlike me.'

Meanwhile, Clee had started to hesitantly pat the baby elephant which had an offended look on it's face.

'So is no one going to tell us what's up with this elephant?' Clee asked still petting the elephant.

'Well I'd tell you if you'd stop touching me,' came the muffled voice of the elephant through Clee's hug.

After a few long minutes long minutes of silence Clee let go of the elephant.

'As I was saying, my name is Twinkle Toes and I'm an AI created within the game to help out players. You guys showed potential to complete the game if you work as a team so I thought it was my duty to help you out,' the elephant explained.

'Helpppppp,' called out a voice, 'my head's killing me. I see stars... and glitter?.'

Everyone looked down to see Glados desperately trying to push himself off the floor. Clee offerred a hand to help him up.

'Thanks,' Glados smiled at Clee dusting off his red cloak.

'Right, now that you're fine we've got important things to do!' Twinkle Toes exclaimed.

'We? What we?' voiced Geddie, 'no offense...'

'How is that not offensive?' Skywalker replied looking slightly hurt, 'we're already on level 42.'

Glados and Skywalker gave eachother a high five looking proud of eachother.

'Well that's cute but we're already on level 44,' Clee said sassily, 'I doubt you'll be able to keep up with us.'

'Ouch, that hurt,' Glados mockingly clutched his heart.

'They'll be plenty of time for showing off and flirting later,' Twinkle Toes interrupted winking at Glados flirtatiously, 'for now we have to teleport to level 40 to meet up witht he rest of your new guild.'

'Again, what we?' Geddie crossed her arms firmly.

'I'll explain everything later, you've got to teleport now if you ever want to clear the game and survive.' the elephant floated up in the air in anticipation.

'Fine,' Clee took out her teleportation crystal,' but you better explain EVERYTHING once we're there.'

'Of course, duh. I'll meet you all there.' was the last thing it said before a puff of smoke and glitter surrounded it and mysteriously vanished.

'I guess we'll meet you there then,' Glados said while him and Skywalker took out their crystals.

In unison, all four players held their crystals and called out their destination and their journey began.


End file.
